1. Technical Field
Embodiments of the present invention relate to a method of manufacturing a semiconductor device, and more particularly, to a method of manufacturing a nonvolatile memory device.
2. Background Art
As a NAND flash device has become highly integrated in recent years, an area or a linewidth of a floating gate (FG) has decreased. Due to the decrease in the area of the FG, problems such as a decrease in program speed, a decrease in capability of storing data, and thus deterioration of reliability occur. Moreover, interference by coupling of adjacent cells is also increased.